Take's You Back In Time
by xxmerthurxx
Summary: Merlin mis-reads a spell and take's Arthur back in time to the era of Dinosaurs. There they meet 5 dinosaurs before heading home. Long Drabble. Crossover fic. First one. crack!fic


**A/N Yo. I don't really read crossover fics. The only one's I've attempted to read are Merlin/Harry Potter one's but I never finished them. :P I wasn't even sure if Land Before Time would be on here. One of my favorite movies when I was younger ;) My brother gave inspiration for this and I'd thought it would be a lot harder then it was. It just came to me.  
>Disclaimer: don't own Merlin, BBC does and don't know who owns Land Before Time just that I don't. Although I do have a Littlefoot. ;)<strong>

Whatever Arthur says, it wasn't my fault; it's the spell books! It was like this right. I was reading my spell book because, believe it or not, I haven't ever read it all. I was always too busy either cleaning Arthur's royal socks or saving his royal butt. Now I'm Court Sorcerer, Morgana's dead and I'm not Arthur's servant (WOOHOO!) I had time to read it. I came across this spell which I thought said Take's you before mind. Bare in mind, it was 4am in the morning. Stupid insomnia! So I learnt the spell but hadn't used it. I thought, hey Arthur doesn't believe I have a mind, _still!_, so I'll take him before my mind. I know what you're thinking, what stupid spell is that? Who'd want to see a mind? It was 4am in the morning so I didn't think of that. So I put the book down and got some sleep.

When it was noon the next day I went to visit Arthur. He's a serious grumpy bum in the mornings. God help George. Then again, he looks like he'd rape Arthur. Mental Note: Better put a spell on Arthur to stop that from happening. So yeah. I visited Arthur and he was all alone doing paperwork. (I really think it's a picture of Gwen the way he keeps looking back to one sheet!) I closed the door and Arthur asked what's up. I told him about the spell and he just looked at me like I'm really weird. Not different to how he usually looks at me. He tells me to do it if I'm sure about it not believing me, like usual. I do the spell. We kept standing still but there was loads of colours and scenery just rushing around us. It eventually stopped and we were in the middle of the forest with strange creatures around us.

Arthur asks where the hell are we and my reply was, I don't know which seemed to be the wrong answer. Before Arthur could say anything else five of the strange creatures, all different creatures came up to us. One had a long neck and four legs, another was on four legs and had spikes over him, another was small and walking on two legs, another was a bird and the last had three spikes on it's face and on four legs. Arthur and I just stared at each other before looking back at them. They didn't look like they'll eat us so we just stayed still. "Hi." said the long neck. Mine and Arthur's eyes just widened. "I'm Littlefoot. You don't look like you're from around here." Little Foot said.

"They don't even look like dinosaurs." the three-horned creature said. I've named it Arthur.

"Shut up Cera." Littlefoot shouted at Arthur the dinosaur. He's apparently a girl but I'll still call her Arthur especially when she rolled her eyes. "This is Cera, Ducky," here he'd gestured with his head to the little, two legged creature who smiled and said hi. "Spike and Petrie." Spike is the spiky creature and Petrie is the bird. "Who are you and what are you?" Littlefoot asked.

"We're humans from the future and my names Arthur and this idiot's name is Merlin." Arthur told them.

"Humans? What are humans and how did you get here from the future?" Ducky asked. I just wanted to take her back with me. A friend for Aithusa!

"Well. This idiot has something called magic and he thought this thing called a spell would take me to a mind he doesn't have but instead it brought us to your time. Dinosaur times." Arthur had turned and glared at me.

"Oh. How do you get back?" Petrie asked.

"I know the spell. I can cast it now." I said to Arthur.

"Please." I just nodded.

We said our goodbyes to the dinosaurs and the next thing we knew, we were back in the Grand Hall. After Arthur scolded me and banned me from my magic book after midnight, I left to do duties. I just wish I'd brought Cera with me instead. She seemed like a smaller prat then Arthur. No-one would've known the difference really. A dinosaur Queen. Well we did have a troll and almost a Sidhe-queen. If you can avoid it, don't get mixed up with Pendragons!

**A/N Yeah I'm quite proud of this. :D I know I rushed the back in time part but it was spose to be a drabble and turned out longer then I thought. Who liked? Please review. :)**


End file.
